


Late Again

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: One of the reasons Grace and Anissa are never on time.Just smut for the hell of it.





	Late Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I wrote more smut.

“Aw, don’t take it off! My hoodie looks good on you,” Grace said as she watched Anissa change her clothes. Anissa pulled the navy blue sweatshirt over her head and looked at her girlfriend.

“Babe, it’s hot outside,” Anissa said, pulling her dark curls into a ponytail. “I’ll put it back on when we come home. Also, I can’t believe you’re complaining about me taking clothes _off_.” Grace grinned. 

“You look cute in it. Besides, I like it when you get a little, you know,” Grace said. Anissa shook her head.

“No I don’t know,” Anissa smiled and untied the drawstrings of her sweatpants. “A little what?” 

“A little butch,” Grace said sheepishly as Anissa walked towards her. “Don’t get me wrong, I love feminine Anissa, but masculine Anissa is a nice treat sometimes.” Anissa sat down on the bed and looked at Grace with surprise.

“Oh yeah? I didn’t know it turned you on so much,” Anissa teased as she turned towards Grace and pushed her back onto the bed. Grace pulled Anissa on top of her, her hands finding Anissa’s hips and pulling them into her own. 

“Well, the first time I saw you with those braids and that black hoodie, I just knew I had to talk to you,” Grace said, looking up at her girlfriend. “In unrelated news, you should definitely top more.” 

“Really? You like it when I top you?” Anissa asked, leaning down and kissing Grace’s neck. “Tell me what else you like.”

“That,” Grace moaned quietly as Anissa grinded into her while biting her neck. “I like it when your voice gets low like that.”

“Yeah? What else,” Anissa said, her voice husky in Grace’s ear. 

“I like it when you’re rough,” Grace sighed, biting her lower lip as Anissa grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Anissa kissed along Grace’s jaw, making her way to her lips. She sucked Grace’s lower lip into her mouth, eliciting a moan from her girlfriend. She let go and pressed her forehead against Grace’s. 

“What else, baby,” Anissa asked, her voice low and raspy. Grace attempted to pull her wrists out of Anissa’s hands, making her tighten her grasp. 

“I like it when you talk dirty,” Grace breathed out. 

“Oh, that shit gets you wet, huh?” Anissa asked quietly. She grinded into Grace harder, biting her own lip as a moan escaped Grace’s mouth. She lifted her hips from the bed in a feeble attempt to gain more contact. “Can’t feel much through those jeans, can you?” 

“No,” Grace let out a frustrated sigh. “Anissa please.”

“Mm, I dunno baby. We’re supposed to be leaving soon,” Anissa teased, letting go of Grace’s wrists, and sliding her hands to her waist. “Do you think we have enough time?” 

“Anissa,” Grace looked up at her girlfriend. “I need you right now.” 

“What do you need? My mouth, my fingers, the strap on,” Anissa grinned down at her girlfriend. “I mean, you have options.” 

“The strap on,” Grace closed her eyes and tugged at the button on her jeans. “Go get it.” Anissa slid off of Grace and walked over to the dresser to grab the toy. By the time she had taken off her pants, pulled the harness on, and turned around, Grace had taken off all of her clothes.

“Damn baby! You couldn’t wait until I got over there?” Anissa asked as she walked back to the bed. Grace shook her head and spread her legs.

“You’re taking too long,” Grace muttered, sliding a hand between her legs and touching herself as Anissa watched. Anissa opened the drawer to the bedside table, and pulled out a purple bottle of lubricant. 

“You’re so impatient,” Anissa said as she spread lube on the toy between her legs. She knelt between Grace’s legs and pushed her hand away. “That’s my job.” 

Grace moaned softly as Anissa touched her, her thumb slipping over her clit repeatedly. 

“Anissa,” Grace whispered. “Don’t tease me.” Anissa smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. 

“So impatient,” Anissa muttered. She guided the dildo forward and pushed into Grace. Grace wrapped her legs around Anissa's waist and pulled her closer, moaning as she took the toy. Anissa propped herself up on her hands and rolled her hips into Grace, watching as her girlfriend closed her eyes and furrowed her brow.

“Yes,” Grace moaned, her hands gripping the front of the white tee shirt Anissa still wore. She dug her heels into Anissa’s lower back as she thrust into her. 

“I love it when you moan like that,” Anissa said quietly as she went faster. “Look at me.” Grace bit her lip and opened her eyes, looking up at Anissa. 

“Deeper,” Grace said in between shaky breaths. Anissa placed her hands on Grace's hips, and slowly pushed all nine inches of the dildo inside of her. Grace pulled on Anissa’s shirt harder as a deep moan escaped her lips. 

“Right there,” Grace whimpered, her legs shaking slightly. Anissa’s breathing quickened as she watched her girlfriend writhe underneath her. Grace dropped one hand from Anissa’s shirt and slid it between her own legs, stroking her clit as Anissa fucked her. 

“You have no idea how sexy you look right now,” Anissa moaned as she stared into Grace's eyes. Grace moaned and pulled Anissa’s shirt up, watching her abs contract as she moved her hips back and forth. 

“Hard,” Grace gasp. “Fuck me harder.” She stretched the fabric of Anissa’s shirt, almost tearing it as Anissa did as she was told. “Wait, stop.” Anissa stopped immediately, breathing hard. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Anissa asked, concern in her voice. Grace sighed and smiled up at her. 

“I was about to come,” she said. Anissa lowered her brows.

“Okay? So why’d you tell me to stop?” she asked. 

“I wasn’t ready yet,” Grace said, laughing at the look on Anissa’s face. “Okay. Okay, you can keep going.” Anissa raised an eyebrow as she pulled out of Grace, then pushed back into her slowly. 

“You’re so weird,” Anissa said, smiling as Grace moaned softly and closed her eyes.

“Shut up,” Grace whined. “Faster.” An endless stream of moans fell from Grace’s lips as Anissa fucked her faster, the headboard tapping the wall with each stroke. 

“Open your eyes,” Anissa demanded. Grace groaned and looked up at her girlfriend. 

“Please don’t stop,” Grace whispered. 

“I’m not gonna stop baby,” Anissa breathed as she held Grace’s hips tightly. Grace could only whimper in response. Anissa slid her hands underneath of Grace's thighs. Holding her underneath her knees, Anissa spread Grace's legs wide as she rotated her hips faster. She felt her shirt begin to tear as Grace's grip tightened. 

"Fuck!" Grace cried out as she came hard, squeezing her eyes shut. Anissa wrapped her arms around Grace and pressed her forehead against hers, slowing down as Grace’s body trembled underneath of her. Grace let out a long breath, moving her hands to hold Anissa’s face. 

“Don’t move,” Grace said quietly, still shaking slightly. Anissa smiled. 

“You don’t have to worry about me moving. I don’t wanna to be anywhere but here right now,” Anissa said before kissing Grace softly. Grace broke the kiss and looked at Anissa.

“I love you,” she said. She stroked Anissa’s cheeks with her thumbs and sighed. “So much.” 

“I love you too, baby,” Anissa whispered. She buried her face in Grace’s neck as Grace’s hands moved to rub her back lazily."You ripped my shirt."

“I'll buy you a new one,” Grace smiled. "We’re going to be late again." 

“Yup, and it’s all your fault too,” Anissa mumbled. “What excuse are we going to use this time?”

“Just tell them we took a nap,” Grace yawned. “It won’t be a lie, because I’m going to sleep right now.” Anissa lifted her head and looked at her girlfriend.

“Babe! No, we have to get up,” Anissa laughed. Grace opened one eye to look at Anissa. 

“Nope. After what you just did to me, I’m going to need at least half an hour.”


End file.
